Daubnoisius
Sometimes I just can't think when I look at Robloxian characters. I start trembling for reasons.. I was evasive of what happened last week ago. I don't tolerate what I just saw. the horrific sight I have ever experience on a block based game called roblox. I don't even think the account will not come back. here we go to the story reader.. I was on my way to my friend John's house. we had thanksgiving dinner and I was getting bored, I told him I will be playing roblox for a bit on my phone. he said ok and I went off to play some roblox. I played a fnaf tycoon since I liked five nights at freddys and I play it on computer. i was starting my tycoon and started making my place. my friend john joined later and we started chatting about the thanksgiving dinner in his room. I said we should play thanksgiving games to celebrate. he said sure and that we can even do cool stuff there. I found a game called "I'm thankful" because of its pictures. we joined and we spawned on black base plate with balck Robloxian models with red eyes on the ground. I looked around thinking there would be a house. there was one. but it was not just a ordinary one. it had Robloxian models hanged by giant sticks with blood everywhere. I was scared like "who would wanna do this?" my friend john started saying he got jumpscared. I said well that was unexpected. suddenly me and John died and stayed in one place on the ground. in chat a message popped up with a user name with Daubnousius. I go " where's the thanksgiving stuff?" John said that there isn't and we just went to trouble. I was suddenly moved to a robloxian that looked new to the game . I was starting to get brave since I don't find the look scary . I said "what are you gonna do newbie??" the robloxian then dashed at my screen and it wentblack with a message saying " I'm gonna kill you david. How does he KNOW MY NAME?. I was scared.. LITERALLY. my heart felt liked it was gonna run straight to another place. suddenly I see my roblox character get stabbed by daubnoisius and he says "how does it FEEL? THE PAIN? "My character starts screaming for some reason and my phone turns off. I turn it on and my screen changed with daubnoisius's face there. I was horrified and I turned my phone on off after I fixed my screen. I told John what happened and we tried contacting roblox but never answered. we decided to talk about what happened and me and John went to sleep. I still have nightmares of that robloxian.. daubnoisius.. and how I felt he would touch my shoulder in the dreams and try to get me.. well guys thats my story, I hope you like it and it kinda did happen. I only got a picture since I was scared to death and wanted proof. if you're reading this, search the name daubnoisius and you'll see who I'm talking about... well see ya and happy thanksgiving. if it ended, well of course, so yeah bye -made November 24 2017